Limelight
LimelightCastle - Episode 6.13 - Limelight - ABC Press Release is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season of Castle. Summary When a rising young pop star is found dead in an alley, Castle and Beckett delve into the victim’s out-of-control hard-partying lifestyle, but as they dig deeper, a shocking revelation threatens to rock their investigation. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credited only) Guest Cast *Alexandra Chando as Mandy Sutton *Lola Glaudini as Marilyn Sutton *Bug Hall as Jesse Jones *Greg Cromer as Harvey Stryker *Peter Holden as Ken Castor *Kelly McCreary as Kelly Jane *Carlton Byrd as Sam *Sean McGowan as James Lockhart *Brad Benedict as Zach Benton *Jennifer Ferdinand as Woman *Henning Fischer as Photographer *Brian Fitzpatrick as Doorman *Myko Olivier as Pi *Carly Steel as TV Reporter *Deanna Moore as Claire Samuels (uncredited) Quotes :Castle: It took me less time to write the last Derek Storm novel and although both are works of fiction as least that one was believable. :Castle: Yeah, and just because I’m a public figure doesn’t mean you need to be one too, I know. :Beckett: Exactly. :Castle: As long as you don’t mind this sort of thing happening. :Beckett: I don’t. ‘Cause it’s not true. And it only gives me more material to torture you with. :Castle: And the student becomes the master. :Beckett: Do you believe everything that they write in the newspapers? :Esposito: Hell no. I mean, except for that thing between Castle and his ex-wife, I mean… :Beckett: Where’s Castle? :Ryan: He’s having dinner with his other ex-wife. Something about her not wanting to feel left out. :Esposito: Good one. :Ryan: He’s holed up in the break room writing that letter for Alexis’ boyfriend. :Beckett: Thank you. :Alexis: The thing about my boyfriend is, I thought I was being so grown up, moving in with him, getting my own place, but now it’s my whole life and I’m pretty sure I've made a huge mistake. Do you know why I’m helping him with his grant application? Because if he gets it, he’ll have to travel. :Mandy Sutton: That is messed up. You need tell him. :Alexis: Tell him what? That I've changed my mind? I don’t want a relationship? We have a lease. :Mandy: That’s romantic. :Alexis: And he doesn't deserve it. He hasn't done anything wrong. Oh, and then there’s my Dad. What do I tell him, huh? That he was right all along? That I wasn't ready? :Mandy: I wish I would have said that. I wasn't ready for so many things. :Alexis: Do you ever look back on something you've done and it’s like someone else is doing it? :Mandy: You’re kidding, right? :Beckett: Castle? :Castle: Hum? :Beckett: Should I be worried about your commitment to our engagement? :Castle: No, why? :Beckett: Because it says right here you’re getting back together with your ex-wife. :Castle: What? Featured Music *"Applause" - Lady Gaga Trivia *In this episode, Beckett decides to announce to the papers her engagement to Castle. *At the end of this episode, Alexis expressed doubt about her relationship with Pi. *Beckett chooses to announce her and Castle's engagement partly because the newspapers were suggesting that he was getting back together with his ex-wife, Gina Cowell, who does not appear. The other part was because she wanted any story about Castle's love life to be about them. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes